Unexpected Sleepover
by Shadow38383
Summary: Ayano and her parents had to vacate their house due to an infestation, but Ayano doesn't want to trouble her parents with having her own room, surely her best friend could help her here...right?


**Just found this hidden in my files, hope you like. Enjoy! :D**

School had just ended for Ayano, and she was desperate to get home and relax. It had been a busy day what with the multiple undocumented forms that were found (apparently assigned to Sakurako to deliver to Ayano and Rise), then there was the fight that Ayano herself had to stop between Himawari and Sakurako that came to be due to Sakurako's lack of responsibility, and to top it all off Chitose had just about passed out due to continuous nose bleeds as she compared the relationship that Himawari and Sakurako shared to the one between Ayano and Kyouko.

"What am I going to do with those girls?" Ayano sighed as she approached her home. Walking inside, she took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen to grab some yogurt, but as soon as she opened the fridge she screamed out in horror as the fridge was filled with insects. Ayano backed up in shock as she bummed into the table, startling a stray animal that somehow got inside. "What's going on!?" she screamed before a snake slithered past her feet and made her scream once more.

111111111111

"An infestation?" Chitose asked Ayano through the phone.

"Yes, we don't know how, but something attracted some insects into the house, and they made their way into the fridge." Ayano replied, "Some of them must've carried out bits of food and attracted some animals, so now we don't have anywhere to live until the house is cleared out."

"That's horrible!" Chitose replied.

"I was wondering if you'd let me stay at your place for a bit?" Ayano asked, "That way my parents don't have to pay more for a hotel room." Ayano could not see her friend, but a smile spread across Chitose's face at those words.

"I'm sorry Ayano-chan, but there's not enough room for another person." She replied.

"EHHHH!? NANI!?" Ayano asked, 'My best friend doesn't want to help me!?' she thought.

"Oi! Ayano, you can stay with me!" an all too familiar voice said from Chitose's side of the line. It was then that Ayano understood why her best friend would refuse to aid her…in the way she hoped anyway.

"T-toshino Kyouko!?" Ayano asked in shock, "What are you doing at Chitose's!?"

"She stopped by to rest her legs." Chitose replied.

"I was on my way to the store to buy some rum raisin ice cream." Kyouko added.

"YOU WALKED FARTHER JUST TO GET TO CHITOSE'S!" Ayano shouted, "THE DAMN STORE IS NOT THAT FAR FROM YOUR HOUSE!"

"Can't someone drop by a friend's house unannounced?" Kyouko asked.

"NO!" Ayano shouted.

"It's ok Ayano-chan, I don't mind." Chitose replied before the door opened and Chizuru walked in.

"Chizuru! Chu-chu!" Kyouko cheered as she ran towards Chizuru for a hug.

"BACK OFF!" Chizuru replied as she kicked Kyouko away.

"So, how about it Ayano?" Kyouko asked out of breath into the phone.

"Ah- but….w-well I g-guess I don't have a choice." Ayano replied, happy that they were far apart so that they didn't see her deep blush. 'I'm going to stay with Toshino Kyouko!?' she thought to herself, which only made her blush even more as the phrase repeated itself in her mind.

"Yay! I'll see you there!" Kyouko cheered as she hung up, said goodbye to Chitose, and received a knock on the head as she tried to hug Chizuru goodbye.

1111111111111

Ayano stood frozen at Kyouko's front door, her finger hovering over the doorbell, 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself, 'Why am I so nervous? I'm only staying with her for a couple of nights…likely alone…in her room…with her….' The thought made her blush again and intensely.

"Ayano, did you forget how to ring a doorbell?" a voice asked, startling Ayano as she turned to see that Kyouko was standing next to her with a smile on her face.

"T-toshino Kyouko!? Ho-how long were you here?" she asked.

"I just got here. I was at the store getting some ice cream." Kyouko replied.

"Huh? Didn't you buy some yesterday?" Ayano asked.

"Well…I kinda forgot the whole reason I went out yesterday." Kyouko replied as she rubbed the back of her head before opening the door, "Come on, we'll go to my room." Ayano followed Kyouko to her room, greeting the girl's mother as they passed. Once they reached her room, Kyouko dramatically threw her door open, "Welcome to my lair!" she said with a creepy look.

"Where do I put my things?" Ayano asked, ignoring Kyouko's antics.

"In the corner over there," Kyouko said as she pointed at an empty corner, "and it's also where you sleep!"

"EHHH!?" Ayano replied in shock.

"Kidding, kidding." Kyouko replied as Ayano tried to regain her composure, "You'll be sleeping with me." Ayano burned out due to how hard she blushed at the thought of sleeping so closely to Kyouko. Back at the Ikeda residence, Chitose nearly drowned as she was taking a bath. She was saved by Chizuru who wanted to join her but only to find her sister passed out in red water with a smile on her face.

11111111111111

Ayano did everything in her power to avoid the thought of sleeping with Kyouko so that she wouldn't blush in front of her, however the fact that Kyouko was in the room with her didn't help at all. An idea came to her and she quickly pulled out her homework.

'If I'm busy working, I don't have to think about it!' she thought to herself.

"Ayano, what are you doing?" Kyouko asked.

"Doing my homework." Ayano replied as she noticed that Kyouko was right next to her, causing her to blush, "Ah! D-don't you have to do yours too!?"

"He he he, I don't need to do mine…" Kyouko replied with a smug look.

Ayano wondered what she meant, 'Could she have finished it already? Did she somehow have it excused?'

"...because I forgot it." Kyouko added happily.

"Well aren't you responsible." Ayano deadpanned as Kyouko plopped down on her bed. "You should learn to take school more seriously, Toshino Kyouko." Ayano added before she noticed something thin land on her shoulder. Looking onto her shoulder she noticed that it was a snake and Ayano screamed at the top of her lungs before flinging it away and jumping onto the desk in fear. "Kyouko, get it! Get it!" she cried, but Kyouko herself began to laugh as she picked up the snake and showed it to Ayano.

"It's not real." She laughed.

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!" Ayano shouted angrily, "Why'd you do that!?"

"I was just playing with you Ayano." Kyouko replied, "Hey, you even called me by my first name!"

"I-I did?" Ayano asked with a blush.

"Yep," Kyouko replied with a nod, "You were all, 'Oh, Kyouko, save me! Kyouko!'."

"I said no such thing!" Ayano snapped, "or at least….not in that way…"

"Ayano, you're so cute when you are scared." Kyouko said as she put the snake in her face.

"Toshino Kyouko, cut it out!" Ayano replied.

"Buuu, I should get a real snake so that you call me by my first name."Kyouko said to herself as Ayano rearranged the desk so that she could get back to work. Her progress was interrupted as she heard things getting thrown around behind her.

"Toshino Kyouko, what are you-?" Ayano stopped herself as she turned to see that she had somehow slipped out of the room and grabbed the sofa couches to make a fort with them along with her blanket as the roof.

"Come on in Ayano!" Kyouko said happily.

"What are you five?" Ayano deadpanned.

"Ky-ou-ko!" Kyouko's mother called out, causing Kyouko to freeze, "Where are the couch cusions?"

11111111111111

The day went by somewhat fast….for Ayano at least, as she was busy working, but for Kyouko it was one of the longest days she had. There was literally nothing to do and Ayano wouldn't go along with the teasing Kyouko did to her. It was already late, but Kyouko had one more idea before she would sleep. Ayano came into the room, changed and ready to sleep as she noticed Kyouko already in bed before she turned off the light.

"A-are you sure this is ok?" Ayano asked as she got into the bed and faced away from Kyouko.

"Of course!" Kyouko replied.

"There's not a lot of room, I could sleep on the floor." Ayano suggested before Kyouko wrapped her arms around Ayano's waist and brought her as close as possible, "T-toshino-"

"Now we fit." Kyouko added before she relaxed and nuzzled her head into the back of Ayano's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Ayano asked.

"Getting comfortable, but I can't." Kyouko replied.

"Like I said, I'll just-" Ayano was interrupted as Kyouko flipped her over so that they were closely face to face to the point that their noses were touching. Ayano blushed intensely and even worse was the fact that Kyouko had also wrapped one of Ayano's legs between her own and had her do the same with her own leg.

"Much better." Kyouko said before she quickly pecked Ayano on the lips and hugged her tightly as she buried her head into Ayano's chest. Ayano herself had a hard time processing what exactly just happened.

"K-kyouko...d-did you just?" Ayano asked and Kyouko looked up at her.

"What, kiss you?" she asked innocently, "You want another?" Before Ayano could say anything, Kyouko planted another kiss on Ayano's lips, much more than the previous simple peck, before she felt herself get pulled in by Ayano. The two broke apart and Ayano couldn't help but blush.

"K-kyouko I-" Ayano was silenced by Kyouko who kissed her again before breaking away.

"I know." She said before the two began to kiss again.

1111111111111

Chizuru awoke due to the sensation of something wet on her cheek, 'Weird, I didn't dream about Nee-san and Ayano…' After locating her classes in the dark, she turned on the light to find that she was covered in blood, "What the-!?" she cried out before looking over at her sister in alarm and noticing that she was bleeding heavily from her nose, her hair had basically become completely red due to the blood, and had a smile on her face. "Nee-san!? Nee-san! What's wrong!? Nee-san!"


End file.
